An Octo Bro - Splatoon 2 Story
by AWSMAndrew303
Summary: Nick is an Octoling who had to abandon his family after a aggressive Octarian attack at age 10. After living 12 years in custody, he finds Inkopolis and is situated into what could be the story of a lifetime of change for him, if anything. Join him on this quite unique story! Story is rated K for the time, may be scheduled to change to T at some point or another.
1. Debrief

**Hey guys, Andrew here! This is officially my first story and it's something that I was SUPER wanting to show off to peeps for an EXTREMELY long time, so I hope this story does not dissapoint you! Thanks for taking the time to see this, and by all means, enjoy this story.**

**But before I can get started, I need to explain the characters who will appear in this story as a whole, just to get you all an idea of what is happening here. Also, thanks to yume's studio for some of the names, cause no way I was gonna be able to figure out names on my own.**

Nick - The main character. A lost Octoling who got abandoned by his father who had taken his young sister when he was just 10 years old. He had to escape from the Octarians who had killed his mother and taken the rest of his family hostage for not being up to standard in Octo War ways. After 12 years of living in custody somewhere in the outskirts of Octo Valley, the Octoling finds out about Inkopolis, and once there, he finds out the truth behind what he lost. (Age: 22)

Marina - The Octoling girl of Off the Hook, who is actually Nick's younger sister after long realisation. In this story, Marina is caring a lot for her brother to take care of him and get him used to the Inkling culture, just like she had to when she first arrived. She's a little overprotective but often times she's kind and caring here. (Age: 18)

Pearl - The short superstar rapper of Off the Hook. Pearl here is more respectful and honest, yet still keeps her rapping sort of vibe to her in every way. There isn't much more of a difference to her personality in this story, but she is kind towards Nick. (Age: 21)

Agent 8 (Ayano) - Agent 8 in this story is where the sort of love story kicks in, well, somewhat. When Nick first meets Ayano, the Octo Girl immediately falls for him yet hides the fact she likes Nick very well. She's more robust and skilled and even more knowledgeable than usual, due to her finding about inkling culture as well as Marina. (Age: 18)

Marie - The story kinda works like the actual Splatoon 2 game (in a way), as Marie asks Agents 3 and 4 to get a ton of allies to help them out in this battle against DJ Octavio (and Callie, soon enough). Marie isn't too strict, but often gives the need to tell everyone that things are getting serious and there's no time to waste. (Age: 24)

Agent 3 (Midori) - The leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, Agent 3 is the strict one yet keeps her honesty and will in check. She has her work cut out for her but along with the team she gets things done really well. (Age: 18)

Agent 4 (Aiyami) - 2nd in command to Agent 3, but she is much less on the strictness scale to her. She knows her way around things when it came to battling the Octarians and hopes that she can bring up the team. Not much difference to her in this story, for the most part. (Age: 20)

**Weapons:**

Nick: Custom Octobrush

Marina: Brella  
Pearl: Splat Dualies  
Agent 8: Splatterscope

Marie: No weapon

Agent 3: Splattershot  
Agent 4: Roller

**Please do be wary that I will take some time to finish this story, but trust me, it will ALL be worth it! Thanks for reading as always!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Past and Present

"Hey everyone! Chapter 1 is here, so get ready for some really good stories. Be sure to keep updated on this story, I will post each chapter out on twitter to get updates (my twitter page will be in my profile). Be sure to enjoy this. (Also, this chapter has been fixed through and I think I solved the issues with it before. Thank me for that one.)

**Chapter 1: The Past and Present**

"*Flashback*

"The echoes of the Octarian Army ringing throughout the depths of Octo Valley, as they stride to to one bunker amongst the many that were lined up. The sudden shaking of the villainous war force halts when they reach the place they need. Inside this one bunker hid four Octolings, together as a family. Two parents and two young children, one boy and one girl, both very young. Peace was the virtue of this Octoling family, as they share special bonds that seemed unbreakable. Or so they thought.

*BANG*

A large explosive noise is heard alarmingly through the vicinity as everyone shakes and scatters within their bunkers, well, all except for the family of four, who is approached by a very angry and notorious looking Octavio, the king of the Octarian army. The four quiver in fear all with a rushing heartbeat that almost could be heard by all of the entities surrounding them. After about a half minute of silence, the king then speaks in a calm yet robust tone.

"Octavio: "So you are the Ida Family, am I correct?"

"The rest quiver, but the father, who is more competent to speak, replies to this question.

"Father: "Yes, we are. What brings you here, my king?"  
Octavio: "Well first off, it's good to know that you are the Ida's. I've been looking for the lot of you. Seems like you have been having your time to yourself.

Now in less shock, the four looked back at their leader as he continued his talk.

Octavio: "Well, for why I'm here, my intuition is that the little one here,'' he explains, pointing to the girl, "is very skilled and smart. Not saying I'm kidnapping her, but maybe taking her to extra studies to prolong her knowledge as a new army girl. That is, if you want her to. Refusal will be ..."

As he was about to give his decree, Octavio was cut off by the mother, who defended the two children, while exclaiming….

"Mother: "You will NOT be taking either of my babies. They are the two most important things in my life!"

As if it were like a lightning bolt, it took merely a fraction of a second for a stray shot to bring the mother to rest, and the other three looked in horror, as the two screamed in complete fear.

Octavio: "Little too late for her to realise. I was about to say, refusal of this offer is possible death. Guess she got a little too carried away, which is her own fault.

Noticing the events happening, the father couldn't disagree with the idea of what Octavio offered.. Grabbing his daughter, he walked up to Octavio. Before so, he said to his son in serious words

Father: "Run away as far as you can go. You need to get out and survive in the valley on your own. There isn't any other way we can get you out of this. I'm sorry….."

He left him with a bag, some food, an Octobrush, and a button on a pad.

Father: "Whenever you're as far away as possible from here, push the button on this."  
Son: "But dad….."

His father looked at his son with serious eyes, and the son looked up and reluctantly nodded, and ran away to the army's eyes. Before one shot could be laid on him, the father called back with his daughter in his arms.

Father: "Take us away. You don't need to worry about him."

Octavio took this info in hand, and then said to his troops.

Octavio: "Let the boy go. He may not get far anyway…"

And such, the now father and daughter, along with the potentially dead mother in tow on the army's shoulders were taken by the army into custody elsewhere. As for the boy….

*Back to reality*

An Octoling breathing a melancholy yet relieving sigh of again witnessing the tragic event of what happened twelve years in the past, back when he was just a 10 year old kid. He is now 22, and his name is Nick. Nick Ida.

The events within his mind were him having to leave his family and escape into the outskirts of Octo Valley, which to this day are still very scarring. It almost happened so suddenly that it pierces his mind in a split second, just like the shot that potentially killed his mother. Luckily, he made it out alive, and now is living in an R&R far away from the Octarians, which he calls home to him, along with the rest who also make it his home too. It was extremely lucky that one of the owners found him near death on the track with just an Octobrush and plenty on bruises and cuts on his weak body. But after such events, he is now here, somewhere where he is safe from all danger.

Sighing again, he opens the bag his father left him and reached for the pad, and he pressed the button. A screen opens and shows his parents, saying the words on replay.

"Father: "Son, you know we mean a lot to you, and you mean a lot to us. We had peace and fate in every way and we were happy. I know you're seeing this as a sign that we are no longer a part of your life, and you're now living on your own somewhere."  
"Mother: "If you are still hearing this today, we are proud you found somewhere that you can stay in and be happy. We're so proud of you and we can assure that you and your sister Marina can be in harmony wherever you are. Thank you son, you're a real treasure."

As the screen faded from view, the Octoling closed his eyes and kept his composure, looking to the sky, and speaking up towards it with slight tears in his eyes

Nick: "I hope I can see both of you again ...along with Marina too. I just want to see all of you again and know that you guys are OK. I just wish it was the case.

He couldn't bear any of the tears to roll down his face. He had let a lot out whenever he reminds himself of the setback. Though he maintained himself most times to keep his composure and soon enough he wiped the tears from his eyes.

After calming himself down, Nick then looked to his Octobrush. It was a family heirloom, carried for generations as a symbol of peace in the Ida family. It was his now, and it was something to keep his safe whenever danger was nearing him or the R&R. He was a pretty quick learner, as he now knows the Octobrush like the backs of his hands.

All of these major setbacks passes liked clockwork, and Nick was seeing the sun setting on the lands, shimmering in an orange hue within the horizon. It was late, and Nick needed to return to the RR and have dinner. With a last sigh, he picked up what belonged to him and trekked his way back.

After a while, Nick found his way to a two-storey building with a multicolored exterior. Walking inside, there was the sound of adults working and children playing along, as the Octoling entered the building with relaxation on his face. There was a mix of Octolings, Inklings and many other creatures within the view, and it still put a slight surprise on Nick's face with how Inklings and Octolings actually getting along, especially after the Great Turf Wars events.

Nick was quickly greeted by the likes of the owner of the RR, Clamilla, a lady who had a clam around her head and many smaller ones across her skin. She greeted Nick happily.

Clamilla: "Oh Nick, it's always puts a smile to my face to see you. Still dealing with the whole family drama, I guess?"  
Nick: "You know me too well."

The two laughed. Given they knew each other for more than a decade, it made total sense that they shared everything with one another. Nick really had to thank Clamilla for helping him get to where he was now.

The late hours came, and at the time, the TV in the lounge area was playing some musical numbers, playing many songs from many artists. Soon enough, the song of Calamari Inkantation came into play, and many had themselves listening to the proficient beat made by the Squid Sisters. Nick always liked the Squid Sisters songs, it had that flow and personification to it that really gave it a truthful sort of feel to it, which he always enjoyed. He always wanted to see them someday. Over time, it did actually cross Nick's mind about where the Squid Sisters came from and all that, and maybe wherever they did come from might have a clue to finding at least one of his family members. In fact, throughout most of the songs that followed, his concerns about this grew more and more until he decided to talk with Clamilla about it.

Nick: "Yeah, I've really been wondering about where they came from and all. It's been on my mind for ages now and I think I wanna know."  
Clamilla: "I see. Well, I believe they are from the city of Inkopolis, a city filled with many Inklings. In fact, I heard some news about how Octolings are starting to migrate into the city too! You'd fit right in!"

Nick was intrigued. Him being with other Octolings who are in harmony with other Inklings was something that was pretty special and he wanted to be a part of. Along with him maybe seeing some of his family again!

Nick: "How long is it to Inkopolis from here, Clamilla?"  
Clamilla: "It'd be about a three day trek from here to the Square. That should be enough for you! You adore camping!"  
Nick: "Heh, I know. I think I might be willing to go then. I know it's hard to leave, but I'll come back someday."  
Clamilla: "Of course you will. I'll provide you with some food for the journey there. When do you decide to leave?"  
Nick: "Tomorrow, I think.  
Clamilla: "Very well, I'll get everything sorted for you by then!"

After a nice dinner and more music playing in the background, Nick went to his room at the RR and hopped into his bed. A million different thoughts were racing through his mind about what would happen. Would he make Inkopolis and find something about his family? Would he be an outcast? Would he even do anything when he gets there? All these questions were very much within his head, but he just kept hope inside and with confidence had a big rest.

*The next day*

With the rising sun coming across Octo Valley, Nick was outside the R&R waiting for Clamilla to finish up his packed venture for Inkopolis

"Clamilla: "All packed up and ready! Hope you get to Inkopolis safely!"  
Nick: "I hope so too. I'll miss you all, really."

Nick said his final goodbyes and with a packed bag and Octobrush in hand, he began the long walk to Inkopolis, confidence and hope blooming around him for his future. The newest chapter in his life would only be a mere three days away.

And that officially is the end of Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked that, and be sure to be on the lookout for future chapters of this series! Thanks a lot guys, review if you want to!  
(And if you are reading this and it works, I'm very glad.)


	3. Chapter 2 - New World, New Friends

**Alright guys, Chapter 2 is here. If you're wondering about the process of how long it will take to make the chapters, it might be anywhere from 1 to 3 weeks in all honesty, so you'll have to be patient for these sometimes, but trust me, I will be getting these up as quickly as I can. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - New World, New Friends**

What were once audible sighs were now just a faint sound to Nick's ears, as the bustling square of Inkopolis was closer and clearer in his view. It had been a long and arduous three days of hiking and camping through the rocky atmosphere of Octo Valley, but after long, Nick had found his way to the didn't seemed so hustle bustle like most of the city that also came into view, as those places seemed to be packed with Inklings and Octolings, along with other creatures lurking around the city.

Nick found his way to a large metal gate that was keeping him from the square, with an Inkling guard keeping the door secure. Nick felt pretty grateful, he seemed to be doing a good job. Nick walked up to the guard and waved hello at him. The guard took one look at Nick and then spoke.

Guard: "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're an Octoling, correct?"  
Nick: "Yeah. Is...that a problem or anything?"  
Guard: "Oh no, there's nothing wrong. Well, not yet at least. Just making sure you're harmless because we don't fully trust the Octolings quite yet."  
Nick: "Not to worry. I'm pretty much as safe as can be."

Nick proved all of his trust to the guard with all of the checks going through. It did take a bit, but after a good bit, the guard was proven wrong about him having any harm. He started by stating…..

Guard: "Well alright then. I'm just gonna warn you now though."

Nick looked at the guard curiously, but without any worry.

Guard: "Couple Inklings are still not trusting your kind. If you do get into a squabble with them, make sure you're ready. Oh, and also, if you do cause harm here, you're not getting back in for a long time."  
Nick: "Good to know."  
Guard: "Alright, then welcome to Inkopolis. Enjoy your time here, for however long it is. And stay fresh!"

Nick nodded passionately as he walked beyond the gates to Inkopolis Square. Most of the buildings around the place were HUGE, especially the tower in the opposing end to Nick, around it swirled some sort of giant eel that had static coming off its body. There was plenty of stores on the left, and lots of entertainment on the right. There was even a studio with the words "Off the Hook" written on it. Nick had heard that back at the R&R, they did music just like the Squid Sisters did, and he also took a pretty good liking to them.

Nick didn't know what to expect, but he began by looking through the shops for some clothes. He ended up picking out some headphones, a puffed jacked and some camo boots, which he thought looked pretty solid on him. I mean, the rest of his clothes were kinda hand-me-downs that also were worn out pretty badly.

Nick then took a moment to look through the sky as he stood in the corner of the shops as he looked around. Inklings and Octolings were chatting amongst one another happily, some of the Jellies were being pretty curious beings, and even some other people around the place were doing some of their jobs. Nick had to admit, this was a BIG step up from the R&R and especially when he was living with his family. He let out a heavy sigh admitting that last part.

Just about as he was gonna walk around a bit more, a group of four Inkling were just walking around chatting and laughing until one of them got a good look at Nick, just staring around aimlessly. Soon, the group walked over to him sternly, and Nick then got a glimpse back at them. Nick was unsure of what to but he kept his Octobrush in hand if anything. The leader in the front had spiked cuffs on his wrists and a purple and black uniform. Nick spoke up first, still keeping calm.

Nick: "What do you guys want with me?"

The leader, who also was calm enough, yet more robust, talked back.

Leader: "Just what we'd expect, Octoling! What's your deal being in place where you don't belong."  
Nick: "You know you're saying that when there are other Octolings around here, aren't you?"  
Leader: "I know, but I don't trust them for a second! So why are you here?"  
Nick: "Is that really any of your business?"

The leader took that remark pretty badly. His sidekick spoke up for him.

Sidekick: "I mean, it's not. Listen man, he hates the Octolings because he believes one could harm this land. If they did, he'd gloat about the fact that he was right to hate them. Don't take it personally."  
Leader: "Dude….really?"  
Sidekick: "Yeah, I said it. Don't get any ideas.

The leader angrily stood towards Nick and pointed his Splattershot at him with a fearless sign. Nick held his Octobrush and braced for impact, since this was about to get pretty ugly.

Leader: "Now listen here. I know if you got in that means you're harmless, but I still don't believe you. You're gonna leave here now or else I am going to put some of this ink right in your silly face!"  
Nick: "Geez, your sidekick wasn't kidding around."

Just about as Nick was gonna get taken down by a blast from the leader, another voice chimed into the fray with a tone of anger.

?: "YO, WHAT IS UP HERE?!"

Nick and the four Inklings turned to face a short female Inlkling with pearl and pink tentacles and wearing a light pink jersey with white sleeves, along with a long golden chain around her neck. The jersey covered her shorts and she also has some shoes that were the same colour as the top of her tentacles, which on top of them was a metallic crown with a gem in its centre. And she also did not look happy. The girl spoke to the leader pretty fiercely.

?: "God damn man, doing this again? What's your deal, picking on Octolings? He's pretty harmless if he's got through security. You're messed up, yo!"  
Sidekick: "I don't think we wanna mess with her dude, we might wanna scram."  
Leader: "Ugh, fine. You'll remember this, Octoling! I'm not done with you."

With that, the four left without a second thought. Nick was surprised that an Inkling about ¾ of his size would be capable of getting rid of people that easily. The girl then spoke back up to Nick.

?: "Those dudes are always picking on your kind. Trust me, I've seen it firsthand. Anyways, you alright man?"  
Nick: "I am now thanks to you, I suppose. Guess this place really IS a lot different than I thought."  
?: "Different? Whatcha mean?"  
Nick: "Quite a long story if I'm honest. If you're willing to hear it simply I can break it down for ya."  
?: "Eh, go ahead. I'll listen in."

Nick gave the girl, who was named Pearl, all the details on what happened 12 years back, and even during the times where he was at the R&R and then to now. Every detail in as little as possible words. Once he explained the last bits of it, the girl stared at him with a slight look of shock on her face.

Pearl: "Geez man, that's heavy. Losing family like that is hard to take. I feel for you dude, not that's it happened to me or anything."  
Nick: "Thanks. I guess it got to ya."  
Pearl: "A bit. Anyways, I guess since you got nowhere to be tonight, I'll take you to mine and you can stay there. If you're aight with that, of course."

Nick was staring at Pearl in shock, unsure of what he could say. She just offered him a place to stay without even trying and she seemed pretty sure of herself.

Nick: "Wow, uh, sure! I appreciate the help there."  
Pearl: "Don't mention it. Cmon, let's get going."

And with that, Nick took off with Pearl back to her crib, as she called it. It was quite a walk, but after a time, they got over to her house with no worries. The place looked pretty cool on the outside, colourful and vibrant and had a lot of space. Pearl, from the looks of things, seemed pretty rich in order to buy something of this caliber.

Pearl: "Welcome to the crib. Come on man, you're gonna love the place, trust me."  
Nick: "If you say so."

Nick walked inside and saw high-tech stuff everywhere! There was the more casual sort of stuff, a lounge with TV, a kitchen, but then there was another room filled with what looked like music equipment. After looking around more, even the bedrooms had a lot of technical masterpieces that were embroidered on the walls and ceilings. Nick was super impressed, Pearl has some tech geniusness on her or maybe with her.

Nick: "I gotta admit, this is high class stuff, Pearl! You got some riches on you if you could get this sorted!  
Pearl: "Well, not all of it I bought. Friend of mine is a tech genius. She's done most of this work by herself. Trust me, it's freaky how smart she is."  
Nick: "Must be if she managed to do all of this! Where is she, anyway?"  
Pearl: "She's away for a bit, having to spend time doing community service for others. She'll be back in a few days, at most."  
Nick: "Can't wait to meet her."

While Nick was continuing to search the house, he went to the room filled with musical equipment. There were stereos and microphones and everything for a professional music group. Nick was wondering about this, and Pearl spoke up about it.

Pearl: "Found the music room, eh? Yeah, that's my job."  
Nick: "Job? You mean you do music?"  
Pearl: "Sure is. You know 'bout Off The Hook"?  
Nick: "Yeah. Heard all about it in the R&R. Wasn't there an office there back in the square?"  
Pearl: "Yep. Truth be told, me and that tech friend of mine are actually the duo behind it, believe it or not."

It took Nick a quick moment to realise what Pearl had just said. He didn't really know what to say, a celebrity musician of one of his most freshest bands was literally talking to him, someone who just got to Inkopolis. Yeah, Nick couldn't be any more lucky than he already was.

Nick: "Uhh...wow. That's kinda hit me hard."  
Pearl: "I guess from your stunned face it would be that way. Hehehe."  
Nick: "Heh, yeah."

The hours passed by quickly, and Nick decided to show off his culinary value by cooking some things for Pearl to show what he was made of. Admittedly, Pearl loved his cooking. And Nick knew that he had to thank Clamilla for that one, since she taught Nick everything she knew about cooking, which was a lot, to be honest. After a nice meal, Pearl and Nick got to relaxing on the sofa and watching TV. It was a great time passer. After a bit, Pearl decided to share something.

Pearl: "So since work is so scarce lately with the rainy season, I'm going round the city meeting a few friends tomorrow. You're welcome to come along, if you want. I'm sure they'd like to meet you. In fact, one of them's an Octoling."  
Nick: "Wow, really? Well, of course. It'd be nice to see them!"  
Pearl: "Coolio. I'll tell them about ya and we'll head out later, kay?  
Nick: "Sure thing!"

After that quick talk about tomorrow's plans, plus a bit more TV, it was time to hit the beds. After a quick teeth clean and a last snack, Nick head to the guest bedrooms and Pearl hit up her own.

Pearl: "Night, b!"  
Nick: "Goodnight Pearl!"

Nick had laid himself down on the bed sheets as he was reminiscing the crazy rollercoaster of events that had happened. He had entered Inkopolis, he a famous musician take him into her house, and he also was going to make some new friends soon, with any chance. It still was soon to know if he'd find anything out about his family. Anyway, with that, sleep was inevitable. Nick rested up and awaited the next day.

***Somewhere else***

It was during that same night when some Octoling girl was watching the starry night skies. She was wearing a white tank top, lime green pants, and white shoes. Around her black and green tentacles was a white headband. She was standing outside a community service station, sighing, as if she was missing something. A male Inkling, who looked like the manager, behind her spoke up in the moment just to ask her a few questions.

Manager: "Marina. Why up so late, eh?"  
Marina: "Sorry. I just miss Pearl and all. This week long service is just being a real hardship on me."  
Manager: "Understandable. But hey, you shouldn't worry. You'll be back with her later."  
Marina: "Yeah, you're right. Anyways, she also told that she found a new Octoling friend with her. A male one, I think she said."  
Manager: "Good to know. Hey, not far away from meeting him, either."  
Marina: "Hehe, true that."

The two laughed, but not too loudly. They didn't want to wake the other workers from their own slumber.

Manager: "Well, might wanna head to bed now. It is pretty late."  
Marina: "Yeah, sure."  
Manager: "Well, goodnight."  
Marina: "Goodnight!"

And with that, silence fell on the land as another day faded from their view, while another was to rise in some time.

**And that will be Chapter 2. I'm glad this story is showing off my creativity within the story. Anyways, exams are around the corner, so Chapter 3 may be a little bit later, but do not fret, I have clarified beforehand. Thanks for reading and be sure to review if you'd like to!**


End file.
